Love is
by devw
Summary: Y/N FireStone. A promising young trainer who's about to set out on her journey, a little late. However, her journey becomes a little tipsy when four trainers, Red, N, Ruby, and Gold, all start to fall heads over heels for her. Who will she choose? A pokemon fanfic in the world of Kalos! Previously Published on Quotev under the username devw.
1. A Journey's Beggining

**A Journey's Beginning**

Today was the day I would finally, finally, start my journey. Sure, I'm starting a little late, but better late then never, right?

My name is Y/N FireStone. Currently 15 years old. Long, curly, brown hair and green eyes. My father is the world renowned Robert Firestone, or also known as the Fire type master (hence the last name). He's currently retired from battling competitively, but he still decided to train me in the way of Pokemon. I suppose that's the reason I'm starting a little late.

My trusty Eevee, Sammy, trotted excitedly beside my feet. I've had the little guy since he hatched from an egg. Still as cute and cuddly as ever, though. I like to think he's pretty impressive for an Eevee, but my father insisted I go get another Pokemon from one of Professor Sycamore's sub labs.

On that note, I enter the lab (It happened to be do west of Santalune Forest). I picked up Sammy, more for comfort then politeness. I guess you could say I'm a little bit on the shy side. I was quickly greeted by none other than Professor Sycamore.

"Y/N! So your old man finally decided to let you start your journey, eh?" Professor Sycamore beamed. "How long has it been since I've last seen you? I can tell you've grown!" The Professor is an old friend of my father's and stops by on occasion. I guess you could say I see him as an uncle...

"Professor, you came over for a late dinner yesterday..." I giggled a little at his expression. "Anyway I guess the five extra years of training is finally paying off..." I mumbled nervously. Don't take me the wrong way here; I'm jumping out of my socks from excitement!

After the Professor finally remembered last night, he led me to the back of the lab. "I know that choosing your starter is like a rite of passage, however your father and I have discussed which Pokemon you should take prior to you coming here. This Pokemon in particular needs a gentle and understanding trainer, and frankly you are exactly what I'm looking for!" The professor beamed nervously. I nodded, hesitantly. I was looking forward to choosing a starter, but I'm sure there is a good reason for it. Though, I wish I had known about it sooner. The professor smiled and placed the poke ball into my free hand. I took a deep breath, and released it. Once the flash of light had faded, I found myself looking at a Froakie. But, there was something different about it...It was paler then the average Froakie, and it almost had this sparkle to its appearance.

"Froakie here is a shiny. Highly unusual to come across, especially since it is an official starter. However, the poor little guy has had a rough past despite being so young...So it might take a while for him to warm up to you, Y/N."

I nodded and kneeled, clutching Sammy to my chest. "Hi there...My name is Y/N." I felt a smile form on my lips. "I hope we can become great partners!" The Froakie looked at me in awe, but I could tell it didn't trust me just yet. "Since you don't have a name yet, I'll give you one...how about Hoppy? No...That wouldn't do...Perhaps something intimidating?" I looked to the Froakie for permission. It nodded, slowly. Good...it can understand me. "What about Shadow?" This came to me as I though of its final evolution. It seemed fitting, when I looked into the Froakie's eyes. They almost seemed to have a dark flicker in them..."Yeah, Shadow is perfect..." I grinned and returned the newly name Froakie to its ball.

"Thank you professor, for giving me the honor of training Shadow!" I bowed in thanks. I could feel Professor Sycamore grinning...I felt him put something in my bag. "Professor?" I stood up, looking at him questioningly.

"Don't worry, I just put a poke dex, a dozen poke balls, and a town map in your bag." He grinned, relieving me. I don't know why I was so nervous...

"If that's all..." I turned to walk away, but Sycamore grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, your father wanted me to tell you that you will be traveling with an acquaintance of his." The professor winked at me, sending nervous chills down my spine.

"An acquaintance?" I groaned inwardly. The last thing I wanted was some old know-it-all following me around and criticizing me!

"Y/N, this is his first time in the Kalos Region. Your father decided it would probably be for the best for him to travel with a human companion. Unlike you, he doesn't full understand this region's type match ups and such." Sycamore grinned and started to push me out the door. "He'll be waiting for you at the Santalune City Pokemon Center. Have fun~!" Sycamore closed the doors in your face.

"Well...Sammy, I guess off we go then!" I giggled and we raced towards the forest.

~Meanwhile in Santalune City

Red's P.O.V.

I lean against the wall in the Pokemon center. Robert had told me he was sending someone...I'm guessing it's his daughter due to his tone of voice. Always sounds like an idiot when talking about her...I sigh and sit, looking at the ceiling. My Pikachu laid its head on my lap. Good Arceus, I hope she isn't crazy like her father is...


	2. Meeting Red

**Meeting Red**

(Author's Note: There has been a short time skip, around an hour or so...I try to avoid time skips, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling. I also want to add that you caught a Fletchling during that hour or so...That's all!)

~Red's POV~

 _When is she getting here?_ I checked my watch. 4:30 P.M... _She should've been here two hours ago!_ I sighed and scratch Pika's ears. Suddenly, the Pokemon Center's doors flung open as a girl, I'm guessing around my age, ran in, clutching something in her arms. I observed from the bench as she frantically shoved whatever was in her arms into Nurse Joy's.

"I got here as fast as I could!" The girl's voice cracked as she spoke, "H-He's been poisoned!" With that, Nurse Joy walked briskly to the center's emergency room. The girl then solemnly walked to the bench next to mine, and sat down with her head in her hands. I felt the sudden urge to comfort her, but what would I say to someone I don't even know?

~Y/N's POV~

I put my head in my hands, covering my eyes. Warm tears were slowly sliding down my cheeks. _I should have been more careful! I knew Shadow wasn't ready for battle, but-but I did it anyway! I should have used Sammy, he was stronger and better trained! I'm such an idiot! Now Shadow's been poisoned, and it's all my fault! What right do I have to call myself a trainer if I can't even keep my Pokemon safe!?_ Suddenly, a soft, yellow paw nudge my elbow. Instinctively, I lifted my head. It was a Pikachu...I quickly rubbed my eyes, and looked again. Still there...

"Hello there..." I said softly, barely above a whisper. I stroked the Pikachu's head...I have to say I was a little taken aback that it's fur was so soft. The Pikachu curled up on my lap, giving me a warm, comforting heater. I smiled at the action, and I looked around the room. It seems like I'm the only one in here...other than Nurse Joy of course. _But, then who does this Pikachu belong too...?_ I turned to look out the window, but instead met a pair of vibrant red eyes.

~Red's POV~

I watched Pika take matters into his own hands as he curled up on the girl's lap. I checked my watch again. _Does she not understand the concept of being on time?_ I sighed and I looked up at the girl again. Now that I think about it, she does somewhat resemble Robert's wife...Though I haven't actually seen her for ,I guess, five years...I found myself staring into those gorgeous green eyes...Wait, Robert has green eyes...

"Um...Is this your Pikachu?" I watched her lips move...wait...she said something...I snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah..." I looked away, suddenly self-conscious. What's with me today?

"Oh...He's cute..." The girl stroked Pika, causing him to grin. She looked away, her eyes seemed to have a layer of gloom covering them.

"...Did something happen to your Pokemon?" I mentally slapped myself. Of course something happened to her Pokemon! Why else would she run in here with tears running down her face?!

"Y-Yeah...My Froakie was poisoned...I got lost in the Santalune forest after chasing down a Fletchling..." She played with her long, chocolate colored hair...

"Oh..." I sighed. She must be a newbie, considering her reaction...Santalune Forest is only five minutes away from here, and the forest itself isn't that large...But then again, I didn't take the time to actually explore the place. "What's your name?" She turned to me, a weak smile on her lips.

"Y/N ..." I think I must've gasped when she looked at me in confusion.

"By any chance, you Robert Firestone's daughter?" I gulped, praying that it was actually her.

"Uh, yeah..." I watched her eyes widen from surprise. "Wait...is this Santalune?!"

I laughed quietly at her reaction, barely audible. "Yes, I'm the trainer you were supposed to meet two and a half hours ago."

Y/N blushed from embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was so worried about Shadow I guess I didn't realize-" She closed her mouth and looked at the floor.

"Is something wrong...?" I hesitantly asked. I hope I didn't say anything wrong...

"Oh, um..no...I guess I was just expecting some old, bald guy..." Y/N laughed nervously and averted her eyes.

~Y/N's POV~

I looked up again to see my father's acquaintance's expression. He looked a little disturbed...I let out a small giggle.

"Did...he not tell you about me?" His voice sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry! I just assumed that, I didn't mean anything by it really!" I gulped. "Oh, uh...I forgot to ask your name?"

"It's Red." His smile was so...well, sexy. I found myself blushing at the thought, but I managed to push the thought away.

"I-It's nice to meet you!" I stood up, clutching the Pikachu to my chest as I bowed. "I'm Y/N FireStone!"

I heard Red laugh, but his laugh was just barely audible. "You already told me that, Y/N." I found myself blushing at my blunder.

Suddenly, I heard the footsteps of Nurse Joy. I turned abruptly, worry etched on my face. "Mrs. FireStone? Your Froakie will be just fine. He just needs some rest." Nurse Joy smiled. I grinned. She placed Shadow's poke ball into my free hand. "We hope to see you again!" With that she turned and walked back to her desk.

"That's good that your Froakie came out alright." Red's voice was filled with relief and sincerity. He must really care about Pokemon...I'm sure we'll get along...hopefully..."It's a little late to head out to the next city, so do you mind if we stay in one of the rooms here?" Red questioned.

"Uh, yeah sure..." I nodded, trying to gain his approval I guess. I have the feeling this Red is someone important, but I can't quite remember why...It'd be rude to ask wouldn't it? Red walked up to Nurse Joy, receiving a key, and then walking back to me.

"Alright, since this Pokemon Center is small, they only have one available guest room. She said that there's two beds, so it should be fine..." Red frowned a little as I tensed up. Sharing...a room...with someone I just met that is potentially famous?!

"Are you feeling alright?" Red questioned, "You look a little flushed..." I nodded quickly.

"I'm fine! Really!" I gulped. I ran walked up the stairs, lugging my messenger back along with me. Red quickly followed and opened the door. The Pikachu leaped out of my arms onto his shoulders.

"Ladies first, Y/N." Red held open the door. I briskly walked in and immediately took the bed closest to the door. Red walked in after me and flung himself on the bed next to the window. I took this chance to actually observe his appearance. He wore a red and white trainer's cap that shadowed his eyes and half of his face...His hair seemed to be black from the tufts that stuck out from under it...He probably was taller than me, since just about everyone I meet is...Overall good looking guy I guess...I've never really payed attention to that sort of thing, so I really wouldn't know the difference between a good looking guy and a Snorlax...

I watched Pikachu curl up next to his side. _Adorable~!_ I sat up and walked to the bath room, changing into my pajamas. When I came out again, I heard the soft snoring of Pikachu. Red seemed to be asleep as well...I let Sammy out of his ball, holding him close as I climbed into bed. _Nothing wrong with going to bed early~_


	3. A Chance Meeting

**A 'Chance' Meeting~**

(Author's Note: I'm so sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but I was dragged into watching a three hour movie and suddenly it was midnight and...yeah...Again I'm sorry!)

~Y/N's POV~

Something was shaking...i groggily opened my eyes, and to my surprise it met a pair of bright red ones. I jumped backwards, causing myself to miss the bed and fall on the floor. I heard Red laugh, and I blushed from embarrassment.

"I would've woken you up sooner, but you looked so peaceful~" Red ran a hand through his ruffled, wet hair. I stood up, stretching. Today I'm officially starting my adventure! Technically it was yesterday, but still~

"What time is it?" I yawned and closed my eyes.

"It's noon. Get dressed, so we can leave." Red sighed and continued to pack his bag, his chest still wet... That's when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I ran into the bathroom, with my bag, and slammed the door. I looked in the mirror and I was redder then an Cherub!

I heard a hesitant knock on the door. "Y/N? are you alright?"

~Red's POV~

"Oh, I'm 's wrong!" I heard Y/N shout. _Did I do something? May_ b _e it was waking her up late?_ I felt something twist inside of me. I suddenly felt very guilty, but for what?

"...If you say so..." I mumbled and I walked over to the bed and woke Pika up. Then I finished getting dressed and I sat on the edge of the bed for about 20 minutes until Y/N came out.

"Um...Red? Could we go to a cafe or something?" Y/N's voice wavered. I must've done something...

"Yeah, of course...I think I saw one down the street.." With that I pulled on my back pack, Pika jumping onto my shoulders. I left the room, Y/N closely following me.

Y/N hardly said anything to me...She just stared at the road in front of her, completely avoiding eye contact. I'm not the most talkative person you'll ever meet, but this is to the point where it's awkward...

"Y/N?" I said. Y/N just replied with a stiff 'yeah?'. I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. "Did I do something?"

Y/N suddenly looked up at me, causing me to jump a little. "N-No! You didn't do anything...!" She quickly broke eye contact and stared at the ground...I must have done something, but she's to shy to say it... _Am I really that intimidating? Or does she hate me? What if she thinks I'm some jerk?! What if she has some sick image of me that causes her to distrust me?!_ With those thoughts swirling in my head, I felt a painful throbbing in my chest. I've never cared what people thought of me before...Why do I care now? Is it because I'm traveling with her?...

"Um...Red? Can I ask you something?" Y/N said, just above a whisper. I nodded and leaned in to hear her better. "Why did you come to the Kalos region...?

"Oh, that?" I felt a little disappointed. What was I hoping for anyways? "Well, it's the only region I haven't been to yet. I wanna beat the elite four here, but I want to learn about the region first." I sighed. Y/N's eyes widened.

"R-Really? Do you plan on becoming the champion here?!" Y/N's voice was full of excitement and awe. It was adorable! Wait...what?

"No...I'm already the champion in the Indigo league, so I really don't feel the need to become a champion somewhere else..." I smiled slightly at Y/N's reaction.

"W-Wait...You're that Red?!" Y/N's became extremely flustered. "I'm sorry...I didn't realize, you shouldn't be traveling with someone like me!"

I looked at her confused. "It's fine. Its not like I have 'champion' stamped on my forehead or anything. Besides that, I'm honored to be traveling with you~" I looked ahead, and Y/N nodded hesitantly. It's adorable how easily flustered Y/N is...

After about ten minutes of walking we finally made it to the cafe. I opened the door for Y/N and she quickly stepped in. I was about to follow her when I heard a certain, obnoxious, but very familiar voice.

~Gold's POV~

I grinned. This is going to be awesome! When I finally find Red I'm going to challenge him again to prove to Ruby I did beat him! It wasn't a fluke and Red didn't let me win!

"Gold, stop grinning for no reason. While you're at it, buy some clothes that actually look good." Ruby growled. He's such a fashonista. I laughed to myself. I turned to look at the waitress working at the counter again. I totally want to talk to her. I mean, come on, she's hot!

As I turned, I noticed a girl walk in. I only saw her back though. Her hair was this rich, chocolate brown that reached her waist. Beautiful figure...I grinned.

"Hey, Ruby, I'll be right back~" I skipped walked over to her. "Hey, there. By any chance do you have a paralyze heal on you?" She turned to face me, and wow.

"...Yeah, why?" Her voice was like honey. For some reason she reminds me of someone...Huh.

"Because you're stunning~" I grinned and wink. She quickly turned pink and averted eye contact. "I'm Gold, what's your name?"

"Y/N..." She blushed again, but she looked behind me. I turned to follow her line of sight, and to my surprise there was Red. Man, he was mad. You could almost see steam coming off of him.

"Hey, Red! My man!" I held my hand up for a high five, but as usual he left me hanging.

"What...are you doing here?" He glared at me from under his hat. That always sends shivers down me spine. Sheesh.

"Delivering this!" I almost squeaked. He _'s really mad at me...Maybe he's in a bad mood?_ I held out a brown envelope that had 'For Red' printed on the top in green. Red snatched the envelope from my hands and glared at me again.

"You can go home now, Gold." Red growled. I gulped. He's in a bad mood. No doubt.

"Um, Red...Read the letter first!" I flinched under his gaze. Normally Red would just ignore me, or play along. This is a side of him I haven't seen since he left Mt. Silver!

"I'll read it later. Y/N come on. There's another cafe down the street." Red turned abruptly to walk out, but Y/N intervened.

"Red...Just read the letter. I'll go find a booth." Y/N smiled. I swear that was the smile of a goddess! It perfectly lit up her features, and I could tell that even Red couldn't say no to that. I grinned triumphantly.

"...Fine..." Red looked me in the eye as he opened the letter. "If I don't like what this letter says, I will punch you in the nose. Got it?" Red glare at me. I nodded. I knew I was safe since the letter basically said that I get to travel with him, and he can't hurt me. Again, I grinned triumphantly.

~ Ruby's POV ~

The girl that had walked in with Red was coming my way. I waved her over, and she obediently followed. She was prettier than my Milotic...

"Oi, you're that girl that walked in with Red right?" She nodded hesitantly. "Come on, sit." I smiled at her awkwardness as she sat shyly across from me.

"Are you an acquaintance of Red...?" The girl asked.

"You could say that. I'm Ruby, and you?" I gave her my champion half smile.

"Y/N..." She shyly smiled back. How perfect~

"I'm assuming you're traveling with Red then? You must be a great trainer." When I said that Y/N became flustered.

"I-I'm not that great. I just started my journey...Red only has obligations to travel with me..." Y/N laughed nervously. For once in my life, I felt the urge to have a photograph session with an actual human being. Intriguing,

"Y/N, Red wouldn't travel with someone who wasn't a good trainer, never mind the obligations." Y/N smiled appreciatively, causing my stomach to flutter.

~Y/N's POV~

Ruby is so kind. He reminds me of Red, but a somewhat more laid back one I guess...Suddenly I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Hey, Y/N! We're traveling together!" Gold grinned. I felt my cheeks heat up from the closeness, but to be honest I was thrilled. He probably is an amazing trainer like Red is if they're rivals!

"R-Really?" I grinned.

"Yup! It's going to be fun with a pretty girl like you~! Ruby is coming too~!" I blushed. Ruby frowned at Gold.

"I must apologize for Gold for the present, and in advance. He has no sense of style" Ruby glowered at Gold.

"Okay, Ruby. Now you're in a fowl mood too!" Gold pouted as Ruby sighed. Red slipped into the booth next to Ruby, still glowering.

"Red? Are you okay?" Red nodded in response, his eyes softening. Suddenly I felt extremely nauseous, and I covered my mouth with my hand. I heard Red jump up.

"Y/N?! Are you alright?!" Red reached for my wrist, and Gold turned me towards him.

"Y-Yeah...I'm just really, really hungry..." With that, the entire group laughed and Red went and brought back food,just for me though.

"Hey, Red, where's ours?" Gold pouted.

"Get your own." Red sat down and downed his soda.

This will be funner than I thought it'd be~!

*POKEMON NARRATOR*

Y/N and her new-found friends enjoy lunch, and continue on their adventure! What shall the discover? Who will they meet? Until next time~


	4. Ruby's Training Camp

**Ruby's training camp~**

~Y/N's POV~

My face was full of dirt.

"Y/N! That was epic!" Gold busts out laughing. Man, I can just see the look on his face. I was going after a wild Pikachu (it's not fair that only Red gets to have an adorable, yellow mouse!), and I tripped. Landing on my face. Elegant, just like a Munchlax, I know. I felt warm, strong hands lift me up.

"Y/N, chasing after a Pokemon is not the best idea." Ruby sighed and cracked a smile. I brushed myself off, trying to hide my blushing face. Why did it have to be in front of them? Well...at least Red wasn't there to see it I guess. But he'd surely hear about it. I sigh dramatically and stomp off, Sammy following in pursuit.

"Y/N! Wait up!" I heard Ruby pant behind me. I stopped and turned to face him, smiling at his hunched over figure. "You need to slow down! I can't keep up!" Ruby gasped for air and stood up.

"Where's Gold~?" I asked absent mindlessly. It's not that I don't like Gold, I mean he is very attractive, but he can be a bit...much sometimes.

Ruby frowned.

"He said something about helping out Red at the center, or something like that." Ruby sighed and sat down on a stone. I sat next to him, but on the rock next to him. "Alright, as my special treat~" Ruby grinned. I felt something warm up inside me, but I quickly pushed it away and frowned. "I'll teach you a thing or two about training your Pokemon~"

"I don't need training on training Pokemon!" I huffed, and turned away. "Did you forget who my dad is?!" I spent years perfecting my technique for Sammy! No way am I gonna throw it all away!

"But, you do need to learn some things. So far, I've only seen you use Sammy, and you've hardly even trained your Froakie and Fletchling. Besides, now is a wonderful time to do it! The day's beautiful and young~" Ruby smiled at me again.

I sighed dramatically for the second time today. "Fine. But you have to train your Pokemon too!" Ruby sighed with a 'Fine'. I released Sammy, the Eevee, Shadow, the Froakie, and Flarilyn, the Fletchling.

Ruby released a Mightyena, a Delcatty, a Marshtomp, and a Milotic. "Alright, let us start with introductions!" Ruby grinned. "First, my name is Ruby-"

"I know your name!" I groaned. My patience was running short today...oh well~

"-and I usually use my Pokemon to enter contests, though I am a skilled battler, and almost as good as Red." Ruby nodded to the invisible audience. I giggle at the action, covering my mouth."First up, we have Nana, the coolest Mightyena!" Ruby pats 'Nana's' head. "Second in line is the cutest, most adorable, Delcatty-Kiki!" With that Ruby gets up and cuddles 'Kiki' for a moment.

 _That's adorable!_ I thought. Ruby really does care for his Pokemon...

"Next, we have the fierce Mumu the Mashtomp!" Ruby fist bumped the pokemon (If that was possible XD). "And Last, but not least, it's the most beautiful Pokemon in the world who has won beauty contest after beauty contest~" Ruby paused for effect, "Feefeee, the Milotic!" Feefee jumped and twirled beautifully in the air. It left me gaping in awe..."Alright~" Ruby grinned at my reaction. "Your turn, Y/N"

I stood up, and smiled nervously. "As I'm sure you all know, my name is Y/N~To start off with, my first Pokemon and the best Eevee ever, Sammy!" I yelled and pointed at Sammy, who in response, jumped up in the air with a Swift attack. Ruby grinned at me, following my movements. I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

~Ruby's POV~

Y/N is so beautiful. If she was a Pokemon, she'd give Feefee a run for her money. I grinned at Sammy's performance. Now that I think about it, he could enter a cute or even cool contest...

"Next up is the shiny, ninja in training, Shadow, the Froakie!" 'Shadow' spit bubbles into the air and jumped through them, with surprisingly quick movements. Y/N's face lit up when Froakie winked at her. Maybe I should try that sometime...Would I get the same reaction? Or would I get that face she gives Gold when he's being flirtatious?

Y/N smiled kindly at her Fletchling. "Lastly, but most certainly not least, the one and only, Flarilyn!" The Fletchling bowed in response and fluttered in the air. I clapped.

"Well done, Y/N! It was like you were in an actual contest!" I grinned at Y/N's embarrassed face. "Alright, let's pair the Pokemon up~ " Y/N nodded looking down at her feet. Where did all that confidence vanish off too...? "Alright, Froakie go team up with Marshtomp, Sammy, team up with Kiki, and Flarilyn can team up with Milotic and Nana, got it?" The Pokemon all rush to their designated partners, with exception of Milotic who gracefully joined Flarilyn.

"Y/N..." I smiled as she makes eye contact with me. "You get the honor of teaming up with me~" I grinned at her, and she smiled shyly in return. "Okay, first things first~" I sat her down on a larger rock and I sat across from her. "What do you do when you see a wild Pokemon you want to catch?"

Y/N thought for a moment. Then, I could've sworn I saw a light bulb appear above her head. "Well, first you engage it in battle! Depending if it's a weak pokemon or a stronger one, you fight it until it's weakened. Next you would then throw a Pokeball at it and cross your fingers in the hopes of actually catching it." Y/N nodded as she said the last bit. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Y/N, you're forgetting the most important part for catching, and training I might add, is that you must make a connection with the said Pokemon first. Forcing it straight into battle with first contact is not good for your future relationship with the Pokemon." Y/N let out a small 'oh'.

"In order to do this, Y/N, you must first make eye contact with it. If the Pokemon has its eyes closed, or doesn't have eyes at all, you have to let off beautiful vibes." Y/N looked at me. Confusion could've been written on her forehead in red ink. "Okay...next time you see a Pokemon you'd like to have as a future partner, I'll show you what I mean." Y/N nodded obediently. So cute~ Makes me want to enter in a cute contest!

I laughed to myself. "What is it? Is something on my face?!" Y/N blushed at the thought and started pawing at her face. I pulled her hand away and shook my head, smiling at her red face.

"No, it's perfect..." Y/N blushed even more and looked away. "Alright. Next question: What do you do when you've just caught a Pokemon?"

"Um, well...Normally I would take it straight to the nearest Pokemon Center or use a potion~" Y/N sighed...

"Good, but you might want to introduce yourself first to said Pokemon to earn its trust, unless it's seriously hurt." I smiled as Y/N nodded obediently again.

"Okay, next is battle strategy. We'll do a mock battle, so neither of us loose money, alright?"Y/N nodded excitedly. "Sammy, Kiki, come 'ere a sec!" I yelled. The Eevee bounced over to Y/N, and Kiki sat at my feet, looking at me expectantly.

"Since they already have an idea of what the other's capabilities are, it should even the playing field in terms of physical levels." I noted, and stood up. I got into position, and Y/N did the same.

AND THE BATTLE STARTED


	5. A Battle of Adorableness

**The Battle of Adorableness~**

(Author's note: So this chapter is the second part of the previous chapter. The chapter is starting off where the previous one left off, so be ready for the battle between Kiki the Delcatty and Sammy the Eevee! Okay, maybe I lied about the adorableness part (the Pokemon themselves are cute, but not the battle~)

P.S. I'm really not sure what moves Kiki has, so I'm winging it there...Forgive me! TT^TT)

~The Pokemon Battle Begins~

~Y/N's POV~

I stood up straight, pushing my hat down to protect my eyes from the sun. Sammy stood in front of me, giving me a slight nod that indicated it was ready. I took a de ep breath. I haven't battled another trainer since I left my home town...especially not against anyone as skilled as Ruby...(I've never battled my father...I tried, but he just smiled and said 'One day'). I watched Ruby stretch, and his Delcatty did the same. _At least the type match up's were the same...but Delcatty is a fully evolved Pokemon..._ Delcatty started to circle the battle area, and I watched Sammy match its pace...I looked up from the battle field to observe my opponent. My father always said 'Make sure you look at your opponent at least once. It allows you to figure out their vibe in battle.' Ruby was grinning, with a look on his face that plainly read 'I'm going to win, easy.' That infuriated me, him thinking I was just some lousy trainer. I looked back at the circling Pokemon. Delcatty had the same expression as Ruby, while Eevee held an almost frighteningly determined look.

 _Sammy's ability was Adaptability, powering up its normal type moves, so they should at least have a somewhat normal damage take...But...Delcatty might have something to counter that..._

"Kiki, Cosmic Power!" Ruby yelled. Kiki stopped and stars swirled around her. The stars twinkled and Kiki glowed, then the stars exploded into a sparkly rain. _What...did he do?!_

Eevee looked at me in the eyes, I could tell he understood what the move was. "Sammy, quick attack to the right!" Eevee sped up and changed direction so that he was coming at Delcatty from behind.

"Delcatty, Assist." Ruby squinted his eyes at Sammy as he darted towards Delcatty. Delcatty started to glow as she took an attack from her team mates.

"Sammy!" I cried out as Delcatty released a Hydro Pump. "Use Dig!" Sammy dove into the ground, the Hydro Pump just missing him by a hair.

~Ruby's POV~

Y/N's Eevee dove into the ground. I felt my eyes widen, and I can tell Kiki was just as surprised as I was. I knew Eevees could use Dig, but I didn't even see him go into the ground! Kiki let the move go, and stood still, carefully watching the ground.

"Kiki, I want you to use Echo voice the moment you see him." Kiki nodded and, again, focused on the ground, not moving an inch. I looked up at Y/N's expression, it was one of beautiful triumph. _Thinks she has won? She better think again...No way am I losing!_ "Hey, Y/N!" I called out. She looked up at me, a glimmer of glee shone in her eyes. "You know I'm gonna win, right?" I smirked at her.

"You wish, Ruby!" She grinned, and she shifted her feet in almost a dance like pattern...Beautiful in every way, even in the smallest of ways~

Eevee came out of no where. Literally, I never saw him coming, and neither did Kiki. "Sammy, use bite!" Y/N commanded, and Eevee got its jaws around Kiki's neck, tackling her to the ground. There was no time to react. Kiki fell to the ground, dazed, as Eevee, I mean Sammy, released her. I ran to Kiki's side, to check if there was anything serious. Thankfully, not. Using a Bite attack like that...If it was done by anyone else, it could've killed Kiki...

"Return, you did good..." Kiki returned to her poke ball in the cliche flash of light. I heard Y/N praising her Eevee. He deserved the praise... _but how the heck did he do that? And knowing exactly where to come out...I seriously under estimated her...Could I've been a bigger idiot?_

"Alright Sammy, take a break~" Y/N stood up with Sammy's poke ball. "That was fun~!" She said in a sing song voice. I smiled, a little upset that I lost to a newbie-...I totally forgot that she trained with her father.

"Yeah, you really surprised me there. Your Eevee is insanely fast!" I looked at her awe. Now I have the urge to make Sammy a costume...

Y/N nodded and grinned. "Yeah, he was always fast since he was a hatch-ling, but I taught him a technique or two~" Y/N suddenly blushed and looked at the ground.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" I said hesitantly, not really sure I wanted to know.

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry, I was bragging..." She cleared her throat. "Um, want to head to the Pokemon Center?" I nodded, suddenly disappointed by her answer. What was I hoping for anyways?

 **~The infamous time skip brought to you by Eevee's awesomeness~**

~Red's POV~

I pushed the sleeping Gold away from me shoulder for the hundredth time. Okay, maybe using my Venusaur's Sleep Powder on him wasn't the best idea, but he just wouldn't stop talking! I should've called Ruby instead, but him being the beauty perfectionist he is, keeps changing his number to something more 'majestic' as he says it. I heard the door open, and Y/N's voice chimed out. I lifted my head immediately and waved them over. Y/N's long, brown hair curled around her back in an elegant way.

"Red! I just won my first Pokemon battle on my journey!" Y/N smiled shyly, but the excitement in her eyes gave her away. I looked behind her and watched Ruby give a poke ball to Nurse Joy.

"Really ? About time~ Who did you battle?" I questioned. I already had an idea of who it was, but I had to make sure.

"R-Ruby...it wasn't a full out Pokemon battle, but a one on one sort of thing..." Y/N smiled again and patted the first poke ball in her belt.

That's impressive. Ruby could even give me a run for my money if he took the battle seriously...but then again, Ruby probably underestimated Y/N.

"That is...extremely impressive, Y/N." I gave her one of my rare smiles, and she gladly returned it. She really is adorable when she's excited. Ruby walked over and draped his arm around her shoulders. I felt myself tense up and return to my usual self.

"She really gave me a whopping, Red. She was even battling Kiki!" Ruby grinned proudly. Y/N smiled shyly, and wiggled away from his grasp. "I honestly thought I had that battle in the bag! But the way she conducted her side of the battle was so beautiful...You really should've been there!"

I sighed. I wished I was there too...Y/N was gently poking Gold's cheek, trying to wake him up. I laughed in my head. He'd be out for at least another hour or so.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to get some specialty supplies while we're Lumiose." Y/N waved goodbye and skipped, and I mean that literally, out.

Ruby sat next to me, pushing Gold onto the ground. Gold landed with a good solid thunk against our back packs. "So, what did you call Gold here for?"

"I needed to discuss some theories with him. I would have preferred you, but someone had to stay with Y/N."

~Y/N's POV~

I put on my roller blades and skated along the paved roads of Lumiose. I've been here a few times in the past, but the splendor never dies down. I stopped at the clothing store and walked in. Thanks to special connections (A.K.A My father), I could get in without going through the 'Are you fashionable' trial, and discounts on the clothes.

"Y/N welcome back!" The clerk lady called out to me. I nodded in return and picked out a couple of shorts and dresses and walked to the cashier. I'm not particularly choosy in my clothing, and I already know what will fit me here, so I don't need to try them on. I also grabbed a pair of red sneakers on the way.

I walked out again and headed to Herboriste, my favorite herbal medicine shop. I know my Pokemon aren't a fan of herbs, but they are so much better for them compared to healing sprays. I entered the shop, and stood in line. The man in front of me wore a black and white cap and had long, bright green hair that was tied in a low pony tail. I could sense a...how do I explain it...I guess the feeling you get when you're around a Pokemon. He turned to face me, and I felt my cheeks warm up slightly. His bangs were a little messy, but they highlighted his pale, blue eyes perfectly.

"Y/N, correct? May I have the privilege of speaking to you for a moment?"

(Author's Note: Okay, sorry that this one is a little short. (I've just haven't had the energy to write something longer) So, yes, I finally introduced N! Yay! So I hope that you guys like how I wrote him, and again I apologize if he's out of character. )


	6. A Talk With N

**A talk with N~**

~Y/N POV~

"Y/N, correct? May I have the privilege of speaking to you for a moment?" The green haired man asked, his eyes were so serious... _Wait...Do I know this person? He knows my name, but I doubt I would forget a very attractive boy with green hair..._

"Uh...sure?" I said questioningly. I discretely put Sammy's Poke ball into my hand. You can never be too careful. The green-haired man smiled, relief washed into his eyes. He grabbed my hand, tightly, but in a gentle way...He dragged me to an alley way and sat me on top of a trash bin. Not my choice seating, but better than standing I guess... "Do we know each other...?" I asked quietly, barely audible, but he seemed to hear...

"No, unfortunately. But we know each other starting now!" He flashed a child-like grin. It was adorable! "Y/N, my name is N." His voice changed to a giddy one to a dead serious one in seconds. _He's so child-like...It's strange, but attractive at the same time...Oh what am I thinking?! Who is this guy anyways?_

"Oh...well...hello N..." N smiled at me, encouragingly, "Um...How do you know my name?" I said, a little louder, clutching Sammy's ball, thumb on the trigger.

"Ah, well you see I used to talk to your father often, trying to understand the relationship between trainers and Pokemon. He sometimes would show me when you were training Sammy~" He smiled as if that was a perfect answer. _That's...creepy...Why wasn't he introduced to me?_

~N's POV~

The girl who sat in front of me, Y/N...She truly was a beautiful as the sun Pokemon, Ho-Oh...Her eyes sparkled, and her voice was like a breath of fresh air. I want to run my fingers through her long, brown hair, playing with the soft curls...

"Um...Is that all? My travel companions might be getting worried and-" She stopped when she met my eyes. They held so many greens, they were hypnotizing...But I must stay on topic! I must know if she's the Speaker of the legend...

"No, there is still more I need to ask of you. Do you have a winged shaped birthmark?" When I asked this, her eyes widened and she blushed a little. "Is there something wrong, Y/N?"

"Oh, uh, no...Yes I have that birth mark...how did you know?" She blushed again, a deeper red this time.

"May I see it?" I tilted my head to the side. I needed to make sure...I can't have some random person walking into that place...Y/N blushed deeper and shook her head.

"I c-can't show you..." Her face was completely red this time, and I watched her clench her fist around an object.

"Please, it's extremely important that I know for sure that it is you!" I looked into her eyes again, to show just how important this was.

"What do you mean, that it is me?" Her voice became louder than what I've heard before, less of a whisper. I could see the defiance and confidence grow in her eyes...That is almost enough to convince me, but I honestly need to be sure.

"I...can't tell you. I've sworn an oath that I can not tell anyone, even the person I'm seeking!" I pouted a little, I wanted to tell her for some reason, but...I have my obligations.

"I see..." I watched her confidence fall, and I felt my heart ache a little. What a strange feeling...I know I felt it before when I watched her train, but what is it? This feeling... "Is it really that important?" she asked me, and she looked at the ground, fiddling with the edge of her shorts.

"Yes, extremely. Only one person can accomplish this task and they have that birth mark." I stated. Why is she so embarrassed? It's not like it's a secret anymore.

"F-fine..." She blushed again. It truly was adorable. She pulled up her shorts as high as they could go and the pulled the left side of the shorts up a little. I could only see the edge, but I could tell it was the depiction I was told to search for. It was an elegant wing, a vibrant blue, and then the other side that was still under the shorts should be the other wing.

"So you are her..." I stood, somehow I ended up on my knees... "I formally request that I accompany you." I smiled, but she didn't return it. She released her shorts and they covered the mark once again.

"I'm sorry, I...can't travel with someone that I have know proof of who they actually are..." She mumbled and stood. I reached out, to grasp her shoulder to ask her to rethink about it, but she darted away. _Why did she run away...? Did I say...something?_ I excited the alley way, asking the Pokemon I encountered for her location. I eventually got my answer. _The Pokemon Center..._

~Y/N's POV~

I ran inside the Pokemon Center, frantically looking for the guys. I felt my phone buzz, and I checked it. It was Gold, saying they all went out to find trainers to battle, and said they'd be back in about an hour or so... I felt despair boiling up inside me, and I darted into the changing room. _If I hide in here, then maybe N won't find me!_ That's when I realized that there was a time limit on how long you could stay in there. _Since when do changing rooms have time limits?!_ I dug through my bag, trying to find something that was completely different from what I'm wearing. _If I change my clothes, put my hair up, and put a pair of eye contacts on, maybe he won't recognize me..._ I quickly changed into a dress that had a structured red skirt and a black top, a pair of thigh high boots, black socks, and a red hat, tucking my hair in under it. I put grey eye contacts in. _This should work..._

That was when I heard the Center's door open. I didn't have to look to know who it was.


	7. A Conclusion To Be Made

**A Conclusion To Be Made**

~Y/N's POV~

I whipped my hair around, praying that my instincts were wrong...They weren't. It was N. I dived behind a group of bystanders, and watched N from a distant. He walked up to Nurse Joy, and I saw his mouth move...I couldn't hear him...Then Nurse Joy pointed in my direction, and I felt all the blood drain from my face. I watched N as he walked towards me... _Does he recognize me?!_

I gulped and stood up straight, putting my shoulders back. I ran briskly walked towards the entrance, praying to Arceus he doesn't recognize me. I let out the breath I was holding in as I safely exited.

Why am I so freaked out, you may ask? Well...that's an excellent question! I honestly don't know either... _I feel as if I'm being used...not just by N, but everyone else as well..._

I yelped as something grabbed my shoulder. I turned, and there was N, with an almost disappointed look on his face. "Y/N...Please reconsider. I'm willing to travel with your companions as well, it's extremely important that I do." N looked at me straight in my eyes, causing my to look away from him.

~N's POV~

Y/N looked away from me, causing my heart to plummet into my stomach. It wouldn't be safe without me there. Her companions don't know what she is...I don't even fully understand it myself...What could I say to make her believe me...

"Y/N, you would be putting yourself and everyone else traveling with you if you don't let me come along. I'm here for your protection, I swear on my life!" I turned Y/N's chin towards me, so that she would have to look me in the eyes. I could see a faint pink tint on her cheeks, but when I looked into her beautiful green eyes (the grey contacts didn't conceal her eyes very well up close), I could tell I've convinced her...She must be sensitive to being a risk...

Suddenly I was slammed against a wall, a hand pinning my throat. "Who the heck are you?!" A tall man, with dark hair and a red cap with burning red eyes glared at me.

~Red's POV~

I growled. Who is this green haired freak?! Why was he talking to Y/N!? Why was he so close to her...?! Do they know each other...?

"Red!" Y/N placed a hand on my shoulder. "I-It's okay...He's a friend..." I could tell she was hesitant in saying that, but she wouldn't lie to me right?

I grudgingly let N drop. I was holding him above the ground. I looked at him groan a little in pain as he stood again.

"My name is N. I'm here for a good reason, do not fret!" He smiled kindly at me. It made me want to gag.

"Red." I replied. "What do you want with Y/N?' I growled again. I have obligations to protect her, and a duty, but also as a...friend... if that's the right word...

"I have a duty to protect Y/N, it's extremely important that I stay be her side. " He smiled at me, but I could tell he was dead serious in his eyes...Protect her from what...? Wait...he doesn't mean _that_ does he?!

"We'll need to talk in private...N. Y/N, Gold is in the Pokemon Center waiting for you, please wait for me there..." I turned to look at Y/N and she nodded, placing a pokeball back in her belt...I watched her run to the Pokemon Center. This guy must have really scared her.

"Tell me right now, does this have anything to do with a legendary Pokemon?" I said, just above a whisper. N nodded, with a surprised look in his eyes.

~Gold's POV~

I'm really worried. When I came back, I was expecting Y/N's beautiful face to welcome me... The center's doors open, and Y/N came in, but she was wearing different clothes from earlier and her eyes were gray...but the pony tail looked nice on her, though~ I smiled.

"Y/N? Over here!" I waved her over, and she followed almost immediately. The thing I think I love most about her is that she doesn't scowl in disgust when she sees me like the other dex holders. It's really a nice change, to have someone smile like they actually care about you.

"Gold!" She hugged me. I felt my cheeks heat up. That's a first... I heard her sniffle on my shoulder. I pulled her away from me and put her on my lap.

"What happened Y/N?! Did someone try to hurt you?!" I growled the last part. No one, and I mean no one, would get away alive if they hurt Y/N.

Y/N shook her head. "Not exactly...An old acquaintance of my father found me today, and he wants to travel with me. He said something about protecting me, and all of you, and then Red pushed him up against the wall, and they started to talk then Red told me to come back here..." She was talking so fast that any other person wouldn't understand. However, I understood. I nodded.

"Red will handle it. Let's get a room, okay? It might take a while before Red gets back, and Ruby is out taking pictures of his Pokemon in costumes." I sighed the last part, but it brought an inkling of a smile on Y/N's face.

"O-Okay..." Y/N grabbed my hand for comfort, unfortunately even I could tell it was nothing more. I walked out of the center, Y/N following closely behind.

"Y/N, there is a hotel somewhere around here, right?" Y/N nodded and dragged me over to a blue taxi. She said something I didn't understand at all, French maybe? Anyways we got int the taxi, and I texted our fellow companions where we were going.

We arrived shortly at the hotel. Y/N payed the driver, but she was still clutching my hand. The people around us were giving my dirty looks, and I felt eyes burning into my back. _They must all be jealous._ I smirked at the thought

Y/N decided to take the lead, and she pulled me into the hotel. When we entered, it was amazing! It's like one of those hotels only millionaires would be able to stay in!

"Y/N, can we afford this place?!" I said, rather stiffly. Even if we combined our money, Red would only pitch in for himself and Y/N, we'd only be able to afford half a room! (I decided to make Gold a little bit low in the math category...To me, he didn't seem like the mathematician sorta guy, more like someone who likes history I guess).

"Yeah...My father has a permanent room here. It has four beds in it, so it should be fine..." Y/N smiled brightly at me, but something looked...wrong in her eyes.

"Alright, Y/N..." She walked up to the counter, and the lady smiled and handed her a key. Then she looked up and saw me, and winked at Y/N, causing her to shake her head violently. I'm sure she was blushing, but I wish I could see it...

Y/N motioned me over to an elevator and she got in. I, of course, followed. She pushed a button, backed up, and gripped the rail while closing her eyes.

"Y/N, are you alright?" I looked at her, concerned. Normally I would make a joke, or give her a pick up line by now, but I could tell she wasn't in the right mood for that sort of thing...

"Y-Yeah, just elevators and their movements make me sic-" She winced as the elevator doors closed and it started to move up. I smirked at reaction. Maybe I'm just imaging things? Or probably maybe today's events may have thrown her off...that must be it.

We walked to the room in silence, she was gripping my hand again. She opened the door, and I followed in after her.

"Wow..." The room was amazing! Like a miniature castle! Y/N released my hand, to my disappointment, and laid down on one of the beds.

"Y/N, tell me what's wrong..." I sat on the edge of the bed. Y/N mumbled a 'nothing' into the pillow, but that was an obvious lie.

"Y/N, I'll tickle you!" I grinned evilly, and I saw her body tense up. She shot up and shook her head, clutching the pillow to her chest.

"N-NO! Don't do it, please!" She looked at me fearfully. Looks like someone's ticklish~!

"I won't if you tell me what's on your mind!"

"NOTHING!" She yelled at me, closing her eyes.

I held my hands up threateningly. "I guess I'll have to tickle you~!" I tickled her side, and she cracked up laughing, trying to get away, but to no avail.

"F-Fine!" She said through gasps for air. "I'll tell you, just d-don't tickle me!' She looked at me wide eyed. I know her weakness! And I think I'll keep that weakness to myself~ I hummed in approval.

"Start talking then!"


	8. Gold's Hugs Are The Best

**Gold's Hugs Are The Best~**

~Gold's POV~

Y/N was stroking her Eevee, Sammy. She took a deep breath...

"Well...I've been feeling this for a while, since Red and I bumped into you and Ruby...and N made it even more...obvious to me I guess..." I nodded for her to continue, and honestly I didn't like where it was going. "Okay, this is sort of hard to put into words...Well...I-I feel like you guys are using me for something..." She looked at me straight in the eyes, and I felt the warmth fade from my cheeks.

"Y-Y/N, please it's not like that, I swear...Y/N we're doing this to protect you, and I can't tell you why...yet. Please understand" I grabbed her hand, and looked into her beautiful green eyes. I guess I was trying to convey my earnestness to her through my eyes, and I think it worked...Y/N lowered her gaze, looking into her lap, and nodded. I smiled in relief.

~Y/N's POV~

I just did what he wanted me to say...I don't feel like they're even my friends anymore, they're just pretending...I stroked Sammy's ears and hugged him to my chest.

"So Gold...Do we just hang out here until they get back, or what...?" I said, hesitating slightly. A huge grin broke across Gold's face.

"Actually, go get changed into something warm, Y/N~!" With that, Gold quite literally skipped out of the room. _What is he thinking...?_ I stood up straight, and dug out a cute (y/f/c) sweater that was a (Y/f/ sweater) and a pair of jeans. I slipped my hair out of my hat and tied it up in a romantic bun. Don't ask me why, but I thought it'd fit the mood I guess. I looked outside, and it was getting darker by the second.

I almost didn't want to wait for Gold and go to sleep to get my mind off things.

Bang.

The door slammed open, and a wild Gold appeared! DUN DUN DUN! (sorry couldn't help myself XD)

Gold was grinning manically, while holding out two tickets.

"Go on, Y/N, guess!"

"Concert tickets...?"

"NOPE! Guess again!"

I thought for a moment. "A Pokemon contest...?"

He laughed, "Nope, who do you think I am? Ruby?" I giggled at that comment.

"Come on, tell me already!" Whatever he had in mind was definitely be fun.

"Amusement park!" He bowed, grinning.

(Author's Note: Yes, I'm aware that X/Y doesn't have an amusement park...I like to piece stuff in from other generations)

~Pokemon Narrator~

Y/N was dragged calmly walked to the Pokemononia Amusement park, that makes even a Grumpig laugh.

Gold was grinning ear to ear, looking rather ridiculous in my humble opinion. Y/N looked a little panicked, since she unfortunately was in a minor accident in another amusement park at a young age. In fact, a roller coaster malfunctioned right above a hill, and was stuck there. Poor Y/N was in the front cart.

"G-Gold, are you sure about this?" Y/N nervously asked, squeezing Gold's hand so hard if this wasn't Pokemon I would think Gold would have lost circulation to his hand by now. Oh, on that note Y/N and Gold were standing in front of the world's largest roller coaster.

"Uh, yeah! You aren't scared are you?" Gold teased, a smile tugging on his lips.

"N-No, just, um..." Y/N was cut off as Gold put Y/N in a cart, and he took a seat next to her.

"If you get scared, just grab my hand okay?" Gold smiled cheekily.


	9. Amusement Park of Terror

**Amusement park of Terror~**

~Third Person~

The coaster, also know as Mewtwo's revenge, climbed higher and higher with each second. Y/N was quivering in her seat, her hands sweaty and her face pale. Gold, however, was grinning like a maniac, completely oblivious to the condition Y/N was in. Y/N dug her nails into the seat belt. As Mewtwo's revenge reached its climax point, right at the highest hill, you could see the whole city. Yet, Y/N was there with her eyes shut and whimpering. Gold was awing at the site, which might I add was quite spectacular.

And the coaster dropped.

~Gold's POV~

I think I must have been grinning a mile wide, my eyes trying to keep up with sudden motions of the coaster. I felt myself laughing, but I couldn't hear myself over the speed of the wind. I glanced over to Y/N, but her mouth was in a tight line, her eyes shut and her face turning red from not breathing. I grabbed Y/N's hand, and it immediately tightened around mine. Even though my mind was in a whirl from Mewtwo's Revenge, that moment was...perfect. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked forward, a small squeak slipping from my mouth as I saw the upcoming hill. Though shorter, I'm pretty sure this one is steeper...Maybe I shouldn't have made Y/N ride this.

~Y/N's POV~

I felt my chest tighten, and squeezed my eyes tight, gripping the seat restraint. I felt something warm, and soft, grab my hand and I willingly gripped it. I felt my chest ease a little, until the coaster dropped again. I felt my stomach leave my body and my mind replayed what happened all those years ago, watching the hill in front of me, just dangling of the edge. The coaster at the time only stood there for a moment, the brakes malfunctioning and the coaster plummeted. If my dad's charizard hadn't been there everyone on that ride would have died. The scene kept replaying, and replaying, and my grip on Gold's hand tightened. Then the ride was over. I crawled out of the ride, hugging the ground. Gold patted my back and pulled me up. He had a guilty smile on his face, and there was no way I could really be mad at him. I shakily stepped walked off the ride's platform, gripping to Gold's arm. I feel nauseated, but I don't think I'm going to throw up.

"I do believe we should head home for the day. I think the group should be back by now..." Gold looked at me, and I nodded rather pathetically. Suddenly, I tripped over my own feet and Gold caught me, swooping me up into his arms bridal style. My cheeks would have lit up like a charizard's tail if I hadn't felt so sick. I snuggled into Gold's shirt and breathed slowly, trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, Y/N I should've made sure you were okay with this." Gold sighed, I could just feel the guilt resonating from him. Truthfully, I was a little glad I got on that ride. It eased the fear a little, so it wasn't quite as intense. Though, I still wish I hadn't gotten on.

"It's okay, Gold . Let's just get back..."

After that, we walked in silence. I leaned my head against him, half-asleep.

~Third-Person~

It didn't take long for the, uh, couple to arrive at the apartment, but they sure were adorable. Gold held a sleeping Y/N in his arms, as he opened the door.

"Where were you?" Red growled, just barely audible. Gold gulped. Let's just say that Red had some...minor anger issues. Gold set Y/N on the couch,, eyeing Red warily.

"We were at the amusement park, it was for her sake not mine!" Gold answered. Ruby came out of the kitchen, said something to Red, causing him to leave the apartment in a huff.

"Gold, you should've at least let us know." Ruby sighed, rubbing his temples. Gold nodded, similarly to a child receiving a punishment. "But that's just not your style, so let's move on."

Gold nodded again, relieved to move off the topic.

"So, Gold...Did Y/N tell you what happened earlier?" Ruby questioned, his face thin from stress. Gold nodded again.

"Yeah, something about some guy, right?" Gold inquired. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, his name is N. He's here for the same reason as Red...and I guess the same reason as us."

"Oh...um...does that mean he's going to travel with us..?" Gold asked, frowning.

"Yes. He'll be here shortly, he's collecting some things. Apparently, he has some...connections with legendary pokemon, especially Unova's." Ruby said, his voice showing hints of awe.

"Like us?" Gold asked. He reflected on the time he had spent with Ho-Oh and Lugia. Those were the best days of his life, with the exception of finally meeting Y/N.

"A little more intimate, but yes. We're also going to head onward tomorrow, to Mt.. Heavolyn." Ruby sighed, distractedly. Gold nodded and looked over at Y/N. She clutched the pillow adorably, causing both boys to blush. Suddenly the door opened, and in came a long, green haired man. He smiled kindly at Y/N, then averted his attention to Ruby and Gold.

"My name is N, it is an honor to meet you, Ruby, Gold." N smiled in a childlike manner. Gold looked warily at him.

"Alright, Gold you get the couch, and the rest of us get the beds." Red came in behind N, looking coldly at him. Red then went over to Y/N and carried her over to the bed closest to the bathroom. Red claimed the bed next to hers. N took the bed closest to the window, while Ruby to the bed nearest to the couch. Gold sat on the couch, silently creating a plan for an 'accident' to happen to Red.


	10. Shall We Have a Ball, My Dear

**Shall we have a Ball, my dear~**

~Y/N's POV~

I awoke to my sweet, little Froakie, Shadow slapping my face with his foot. My eyes snapped wide open to see him looking at me with amusement obvious in his eyes. I smiled painfully and sat up.

"Y/N YOU'RE AWAKE!" Gold shouted and, well I can't say I exactly disliked it, trapped me in a bear hug. Shadow reacted with a swift attack, leaving Gold stuck to a wall with star-shaped shuriken surrounding him. I giggled at his surprise as he tried to free himself.

Ruby rubbed his temples and looked up at me. "Hey, Y/N good morning." I nodded and said the same. I looked around the room to find Red sleeping in his bed, quiet adorably. The smell of cooking pancakes drifted into my nose, and my mouth watered. I was about to walk into the kitchen, when Ruby stopped me.

"Y/N wait a moment-" Ruby was cut off with N walking into the dining room with a plate of pokemon shaped pancakes with a big, child-like grin plastered on his face. I felt fear bubble up into my stomach...was it fear?

"Hello, Y/N!" N smiled at me, his big blue eyes lighting up. He grabbed my hand...and kissed it.

~Ruby's POV~

I clenched my fists under the table as I watched Y/N's beautiful face turn to the shade of Cherubi. That's not fair! Why can't I make her like that huh?! And some _guy_ with GREEN HAIR waltzes in and does what I can't. An inaudible growl escaped my lips as N released a very flustered Y/N.

"Y/N, it has been arranged with the man name Red that I may accompany your journey to become a Pokemon Champion! I do hope you enjoy my company~" N smiled.

"Wh-Who said anything about being a Pokemon Champion..?" Y/N was even more flustered now. She doesn't like him does she?!

"Ah, I just assumed the way you trained with Sammy, your Sylveon that that was your goal. I'm sorry for making such assumptions!" N looked at her worriedly, and that just made me as furious as a Charizard. But I have to keep my cool, or Red will kill me, or worse, Y/N would hate me...

"I...I'm going to get the plates and syrup, and you know the works..." Y/N mumbled as she went into the kitchen. N sat across from me, and smiled.

"She is such a sweet girl isn't she? Hard to imagine that that is what she is destined for..." N smiled sadly. I grunted in agreement. Truth is, no one is exactly clear what the prophecy is other than that it involves Y/N Firestone, and it doesn't end happily. Though, I think N knows more than he is letting on.

~Y/N's POV~

I stumbled into the kitchen, my face still warm. Oh this is silly! Why am I blushing! Maybe I drank some kind of potion...Yeah that must've been it...I felt myself roll my eyes at my stupidity. I started gathering the plates as Gold waltzed in.

"Hey Y/N, I got it from here~!" Gold grinned at me. His shirt had puncture holes from Shadow's swift attack. I giggled.

"I think I can handle it. " I smiled kindly. Gold looked at me almost desperately.

"Pretty please?! It's for a good cause!" Gold was on his hands and knees, looking up at me with his big , gold eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just...don't do anything too dumb, okay?" Gold nodded in reply, a mischievous smile on his face.

~Red's POV~

I awoke to the smell of freshly made pancakes, and Y/N's bell-like voice. I groaned as I slipped out of bed, my hat landing next to me. I didn't bother to put it on as I slumped over to the dining table. Y/N was having a conversation about something with Ruby. Right now, I couldn't process anything. Something prodded my cheek as looked at the table. I looked up groggily at Y/N, her big green eyes full of amusement.

"What..." I yawned. I rubbed my eyes to see Y/N more clearly.

"You look better with your hat off, you know, even if you're only half-awake." Y/N smiled cheekily and then continued her conversation with Ruby, though I could tell he was displeased with something. Probably about not having enough fashion or something...

Wait...what if...? No I'm just be paranoid. I strictly remember Ruby saying he only had love for beautiful Pokemon, so he wouldn't like Y/N right?

I groaned as the thoughts pummeled my brain.

~Ruby's POV~

Y/N was telling me about how she was training her Pokemon, and how her Fledgling, Flarlyn, was really improving. She could put a Happiny to shame with her cuteness. Not to mention she was beautiful as Milotic.

N was looking through a newspaper, and Red's eyes were glazed over from deep thought.

A warm, happy feeling filled my chest when Y/N met my eyes with a smile.

But...None of us can fall for her. It'd be too hard to let go...As far as I know only N and I know the truth (Well, mostly). Gold just tagged along because a girl was involved, and Red wasn't told the whole story. A knot of guilt and sadness filled me when I thought what was going to happen to my precious Y/N.

Gold suddenly burst out of the kitchen, snapping everyone's attention to him. A devious smile filled his face. Good Arceus, please help this boy and save him from his atrocious fashion sense!

~Red's POV~

My stomach growled as Gold set up the plates and the pancakes. It didn't take long for me to wolf them down. Suddenly, a warm, romantic feeling filled my entire being. My eyes felt droopy, but not in a tired way.

I gazed over at Y/N, and she smiled at me!

YEAH

I stood, waltzed over to her and kissed her hand.

~Gold's POV~

Well, the potion didn't go exactly as planned...haha...I was expecting him to look at Ruby first. Y/N"s cheeks flared bright red as Red kissed her hand.

"Let's go on an adventure, Y/N! It is Y/N right?" Red giggled. He giggled. How can such a stick in the mud _giggle?_ Jealousy welled up inside me as Y/N nodded warily, probably more from shock then actually wanting to go. Ruby glared at me and mouthed 'it was you wasn't it'. I winked. That green haired guy looked at Red cautiously. He probably had gotten a word lashing from Red yesterday.

Suddenly Red ran out the door, his words were slurred and Y/N looking suspiciously at me as she was dragged out.

"Gold, I've always known you weren't the brightest bulb in the bunch..." Ruby started, steam almost literally coming off of him. "But now I know you are that one stupid bulb that is broken before it's even used!"

Ruby ran out the door in an attempt to catch up with them. N just looked at what was left of his pancakes, a look of cautious fear in them.

"You didn't drug me...right?" N said, his eyes accusing me.

"Uh, no. Red just made me mad that's all~" N stood and headed out the door.

"We should probably look for them too." He sighed and I followed him out the door.

~Y/N's POV~

Arceus, Gold is an idiot.

Red was chasing around a little kid with ice cream, claiming he was eating a Pokemon. Oh great, now he's battling the kid's mom. Though, as soon as he tossed out his Charizard, the poor woman grabbed her son and ran away. Red was about to follow suit, but his Charizard had picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Though, Red quickly returned the poor thing.

And now he's headed to the amusement park. Great. I darted after him, my hair pulling loose of my loose ponytail.

But someone grabbed my arm viciously.

"You are quite the difficult one to find, Y/N Firestone. Looks like you're coming with me." It was a man, his gravelly voice sending chills up my spine.

(Author's Note: I am so so sorry this took so long to get out and this was so short...anyways who is this mysterious man? Who does he work for? What does he know? *dramatic music*)


	11. A Robbery of a Firestone

**A Robbery of A Firestone**

(Author's Note: So sorry about the ridiculously long wait. Life happened I guess ^^;. Haha. Please, no one eat their dogs. That would be most unfortunate. Anywho starting off where the previous chapter ended.)

~Y/N's POV~

"You're a difficult one to find, Firestone." The man gripped my arm, I could feel the bruised forming from the tight grip. I held back my scream, thinking it was unwise. The man had thick, red hair. Almost like a pryroar's mane. His eyes were a similar color, and he towered over me. He wore a red and black suit. Perfect appearence to kidnap someone.

"What makes you say that?" I squinted up at him.

"I am called Lysandre. I would much appreciate a private confrence with you." Lysandre smiled, but it was a cold smile that screamed to not disobey. I swallowed. I glanced over at Red. Whatever Gold had given him was beginning to wear off. He was selling out the water stand. I was about to let loose the scream I've been holding back, but my voice only came out as a squeak. "Pokemon certainly have interesting abilities don't they?" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me to a red van. Seriously, could this Lysandre be any _more_ obvious?

I was shoved into the front passenger seat, and seat belted in. My hands were tied together, and my feet cuffed to the door. The driver's side opened, but it was not Lysandre who got in. One of his goons maybe. His bright orange hair was swirled on top of his head, and his suit was garishly red. Is red their theme color or something?

Truthfully, I'm surprises I'm not fightinig back. It's making me furious with myself. Did he drug me somehow?

"Lysandre sends his _fabolous_ regards. He'll come see you again soon once he finds your resting place". The grunt laughed, "Though I thought you'd be much more...fashionable. We'll have to change that." He grinned meanly at me. I could barely move my head to glare at him. It was enough to startle him and to get him going. I struggled to look out my window, feeling pitiful and weak. My Pokemon were scattered on the ground, along with my phone and pokedex. How dare they! Treating my Pokemon like that!

Hope rises in my chest as I see Red sprinting towards the van, though the look on his face was terriying. But, not even Red can catch up to the van fast enough. I think they're using a Pokemon to conceal the van now.

~Red's POV~

Stupid, stupid Gold. What did he even give me anyways? Cactus juice? I'm so parched that I can barely move my tongue. I literally bought out the guy who was selling waterbottles. As I downed the last one, I turned around. I vaguely remeber dragging Y/N with me.

No.

No.

Arceus if you can hear me...don't let her be stolen.

I ran as they pushed her into the van, the van slowly turning invisible. Y/N's eyes looked desperately out, and they lit up hopefully as they met mine. My stomach knotted as I ran faster. I glanced at her pokeballs on the ground.

She's gone.

I felt my knees give as I watched where the van was.

It's my fault.

I stood, and gathered her pokemon and her other belongings. The feeling in my gut going numb.

No.

This is not my fault. It's not my fault. I grinned sadly, some guilt lifting. It's Gold's. Fiery rage filled me.

Ruby ran up to me.

"Hey, Red. You okay? Where's Y/N?" He asked lamely, his gaze drifting around for signs of her. "Red?"

~Ruby's POV~

Red faced me, and the look on him was enough to send an abomasnow running. Did whatever Gold gave him not wear off...?

"Where's Gold?" He looked at me dangerously.

"W-why...?"

"Cuz I'm going to kill him." He looked at me, rage in his eyes. Defintely not off the potion Gold gave him. I snatched Red's Venasaur from his belt and released him. Red looked at me, a dead glare as he approached me. I gulped. Fortunately the Venasaur let loose a sleep powder on him, saving me from a good beating.

Holy Miltank.

I caught Red before he hit the ground. I brought out my phone and called Gold.

~Gold's POV~

Ruby told me he found Red and where he was. I motioned for N to come with me as i got my bike out of my bag.

It didn't take long to get there, but Ruby certainly looked panicked.

"He was murderous, Gold! You stupid pinmissile, what did you fireblasting give him?" Ruby yelled at me, causing a whole bunch of people to stare. I shifted uncomftorably in my shoes.

"Well...I read the warning label on a potion. It said that it causes minor, and temporary, hallucinations". I grinned nervously. N looked at me strangely. Ruby just groaned and asked N to help carry Red back to the hotel room. I kinda felt guilty, but not really. Though Ruby probably will give me a lecture. BUT I'M OLDER THAN HIM-that's what my heart is saying, anyways.

Where was Y/N anyways?

That's when I saw her phone clasped in Red's hands.

He wouldn't...hurt her would he?

 **~The infamous time skip brought to you by horrible clifhangers!~**

It took a few hours for Red to actually wake up. I'm still trying to convince myself Y/N is okay. Ruby looks severely depressed sitting in that chair over there, and N keeps pacing. It was just supposed to be a joke.

Red jumped out of bed.

"Did you find Y/N?!" He yelled. Red tried to run out the door but was held back by the collar of his shirt by N. He's stronger than he looks. Red looks like an hysterical mess. First time I have ever seen him like this. "Please. She...she was kidnapped".

My heart dropped.

"It's your fault Gold." Red growled. "If you hadn't given me that cactus juice, I wouldn't have left her alone like that." His glare was cold. If looks could kill...

N's face looked frightened.

"Was anyone wearing red? A red van maybe?" N looked at Red fiercely.

Kinda looked like an angry zoroark.

~Y/N's POV~

Hours. I've been in this stupid glass prison for hours. I can finally move again, but my whole body feels tingly. I hope my pokemon are okay, and that they don't think I abandoned them.

Truthfully, I have no idea where I am, but I did figure out who that Lysandre guy is. He's the head of a huge corporate industry, and more discreetly known as the leader of Team Flare.

I managed to beat a grunt at rock paper scissors to get the information, and perhaps some verbal abuse...Not the best method for getting the information, but heh. They kidnapped me. No need to use up my kind soul.

Finally the door opened, and this so called leader walked in, his red hair flowing behind him. _So fabulous_.

"So tell me about yourself, Y/N." Lysandre asked.

"Where to start...Well I like to eat babies and make magic potions that turn people into toads." I scowled. Lysandre laughed. He laughed. I want to rip his eyes out.

 _Woah woah woah...Chill. You're acting like a sociopath. Being kidnapped is not a good excuse to act homicidal._

"Well I'll ask again tomorrow then until you give me a straight answer." He walked away, his hair flowing behind him like a peacock.

Hours. I've been in this stupid glass prison for hours.


End file.
